sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Thunderman
Max Thunderman 'is a main character in The Thundermans. He aspires to be the world's greatest supervillian. Max is portrayed by Jack Griffo. Personality When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He's mischievous to no end, and has big plans on attending Villain U when he's older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as wells being very manipulative able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease, he is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and very brilliant. However he also somewhat arrogant. Max is also somewhat lazy, although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. He reveals the reason he wants to be a supervillain, stems from the fact he doesn't want to be second best as a hero to his sister. Despite Max assertion of being a villain, underneath it all it seems he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. Relationships Phoebe Thunderman - is Max's twin sister who he usually annoys and aggravates, the two generally don't get along, however underneath it how, no matter how much he denies it, Max really does care about his sister. He is also somewhat envious of her. Tara Campbell - When he first sees her walking in the hallway in the episode Dinner Party it feels like love at first sight for him, he completely freezes and follows her around. When Phoebe invites the Campbells because she wants to hang out with Cole, he finds out that Tara is Cole's older sister. Max asks her what she would think if he would sabotage the dinner and she answers that it would be the dumbest thing he could ever do. At the end of the episode Tara knocks on the door and says 'Call me' and leaves. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence: Max possess a superhuman intellect, as demonstrated by the multiple strange inventions he has made, such as his Brain Melter. He is also incredibly good at subjects such as maths and science. He is also very good at Chemistry. *'Telekinesis': Like his sister he can move objects with his mind, his telekinetic strength seems about the same as hers. Max can also manipulate objects without even looking at them. *'Ice Breath': Like Phoebe he can breath sudden cold that freezes people in ice, this seemingly has no long term effects once they defrost. He can also use this to make snow. *'Heat Breath': Like Phoebe he can breath a blast of heat, which he can use to unfreeze people he froze with his Ice Breath. Trivia *Himself and Phoebe have more than one power. *Max has a pet named Dr. Colosso. He was transformed into a talking bunny by Hank Thunderman. *He plans on attending Villain U when he's older. *He has an evil lair. *Max has a Dark Mayhem poster. *He likes to play pranks on Phoebe Thunderman. *In his old school his school photos where formal and he had to wear his supervillain outfit. *He is evil because he thinks Phoebe will be the best superhero and he wants to be the best so he will be the best at being evil. *He has a lot of phones. *His lair has a nightlight. *He has a pet bunny called Dr. Colosso who lives in his lair. *He imitates Phoebe a lot. *He has a crush on Tara Campbell. *He owns several Doomsday devices. *Max is allergic to cats. *He is twins with Phoebe Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Anti-Hero Category:Possible Hero Category:Possible Villain Category:Human Category:Cameron33268110